Unforseen
by Kirrae
Summary: For Kira Yamato, finding out that your best friend was gay for you was possibly the worst thing he'd ever faced.


Title: Unforseen

Author: Kirrae

Rating: PG13

Summary: For Kira Yamato, finding out that your best friend was gay for you was possibly the worst thing he'd ever faced.

Disclaimer: I don't own GSD, it's plot, or characters.

Somehow, Kira and Lacus had convinced them to take a vacation. All of them. At once. Like things would be fine without the four of them working to maintain peace. The Plants and Orb would be left without leaders, and the peace council would no longer have a moderator. Not to mention the fact that Orb would also be loosing their top general.

Even odder was the fact that Lacus managed to involve Shinn and Lunamaria in her vacation scheme. Something about bonding and couples. Athrun hadn't really been paying much attention. He was internally screaming about how he and Cagalli weren't a couple. They never had been, and they wouldn't ever be. Cagalli, lovely girl that she was, just didn't really do much for him and he knew damn well that he wasn't exactly Cagalli's type either. He wasn't a gentle pacifist with pink hair and the voice of a goddess. He grinned, it would figure that they'd both fall for two people who were completely in love with each other.

Which made this whole trip idea horrible. Athrun had been avoiding the General since the end of the second war. Being Chairman of the Plants' supreme council certainly aided his mission. He and Kira hadn't spent more than five minutes alone in the last two years. This was one of the primary reasons for Lacus's idea.

"We haven't seen much of each other lately, outside of work, and it would be a good idea to relax. Everything will be fine without us for a few days, and we could use the break. Besides, friendships shouldn't be left to deteriorate. That's what started all this in the first place. And you and Kira- oh Athrun, I feel so guilty, because-"

And when the pink princess got that sad look on her face, who was Athrun to deny her? He never could. He may only love her as a sister, but that kicked puppy look worked on him every time. Even worse was that he fell for it from everyone. It was a curse. Or a conspiracy against him. He wasn't entirely sure.

Needless to say, twenty four hours later and they were on Aprilius Twelve, which was primarily a resort colony, tropical and almost deserted as it was the off season. The perfect place for four rather prominent political figures. And it wasn't as if they weren't going to be using pseudonyms and disguises. Who would ever suspect that the blue haired coordinator in swim trunks and sunglasses who called himself 'Alex' was actually Chairman Zala? Or that the blonde tomboy next to him in shorts, a t-shirt, and an unhealthy amount of sunscreen was actually the Lioness of Orb? And that crybaby could certainly not be the ruthless pilot of the mobile suit Strike Freedom.

The couples activities were undoubtedly the worst. Like that game of minigolf. Ugh, too much of the lovey-dovey Kira-Lacus relationship could certainly get on a soldier's nerves. He could only stand so much of the complements and awkward flirting before he began to take his frustration out on the poor obstacle course. Luckily, Cagalli had been doing the same through the entire course, so he could just say it was some kind of flirting or something. Couples were often similar in some aspects weren't they? He and Cagalli could then be that competitive couple that no one wanted to go golfing with again. Anything to save him from Kira's soft encouragements and Lacus's innocent embarrassment at her inability to play minigolf. If he heard 'it's alright, really, it's only a game, and you have gotten better, you know' one more time, he swore he'd commit ritualistic suicide with a samurai sword on the eighteenth hole.

No one was complaining when he and Cagalli decided to spend their evening at the arcade the next day, rather than see a romantic comedy at the local movie theater. So they spent their evening in virtual reality helmets beating the sense out of each other and simulated opponents. It was during one of these back-to-back epic duels to the death with thousands of animated orcs and goblins that their bickering hit a more personal level.

"Damn Cags, I'd have thought you'd be better at this?"

Duck.

"And what are you implying Athrun Zala? That I suck because I'm a girl?"

Counter attack.

"No. I was implying that someone of your nature would be better at games like this."

Dodge.

"If you're trying to make a lesbian joke Zala, you picked the wrong time."

Lunge. Amidst the sounds of a battle, a slight movement of air is heard, foreign among the fantasy landscape. Four figures come to stand in front of the two battling figures. Silently watching.

"What? Gonna betray me? Because if I recall, I was the serial defector, not you, doll face."

Attack.

"What's with the nicknames? God, you are so gay."

Parry.

"Only for-"

Hit.

"Yeah, I know. It's weird. And they think we're together."

Cross-cut.

"Psh. I am so not your type Cags. Aw fuck, why the hell do they always go for my left arm?"

Miss.

"Maybe because you always try to use it to block even though you don't have a sheild."

Weave.

"Don't hate on the Zaft training."

Thrust.

"Oh, I will. And on your thing for a certain-"

Hit.

"Hey! I haven't said anything on your taste in women, so leave my thing for pacifistic crybabies out of this."

Lull.

"Zala. Now is not the time."

"Actually, it's the perfect time."

Retreat.

"I love it when this happens."

"You enjoy the feeling of impending doom?"

"What can I say, I'm a masochist."

"That was obvious."

"Darling, that stung."

Advance.

"Zala, shut the fuck up or go find yourself a boyfriend."

"Only if you profess your undying love for our resident pink princess."

They glare through visors, but not at each other. They look onward as they continue to move, synchronized, one moving with the other, slowly turning in a circle. They are less careless, obviously on a harder level. Their movements flow, but are ultimately a pattern. Ten minutes later and they relax again. They remove their helmets, high-five, and turn- startled at their observers.

The overall feeling of the confrontation is a combination of 'oh shit' and 'fuck.'

The first to recover is Lunamaria, who suggests that they all go to a local cafe, to 'talk things over.'

It doesn't go well. Lacus is forgiving, as always. Confused, yes, but she realizes rather quickly that you can't help who you fall in love with. After all, her life followed the same pattern. Kira. Kira is another story all together. He says little, other than the accusation of 'how could you?' and a simple 'I trusted you.' Then he gets up and leaves. Lacus apologizes and follows.

Cagalli isn't exactly thrilled. While she escaped the inquisition, she wasn't recognized, which was just as painful. Lunamaria pulls her into a one-armed hug. Shinn looks at Athrun and frowns.

"He's not worth it Aniki."

"No, Shinn. I'm the one who isn't."

Athrun returns to the hotel, takes his bags, and checks out. He tells Shinn that, though the boy may be his bodyguard, he still has his vacation, and he'll be suspended if he even attempts to return to work before the following Monday. Shinn doesn't listen.

* * *

Kira and Athrun do no talk again for two months. Kira and Cagalli are on cold, but civil terms. Lacus tries to get them all to talk, but all attempts fail. Shinn has now inherited Yzak's Strike Rage. Athrun is not amused. Dearka, on the other hand, finds it adorable and constantly calls Shinn Yzak-kun. Which does nothing but cause eternal confusion and rage from both insulted parties.

Kira seeks advice from his mother. He explains the situation as well as he can, but the fact that he hasn't spoken to Athrun since the event, not even to clarify some details, hinders her understanding. All Caridad can do is try to repair what her son has done to an invaluable friendship.

"Kira, dear, I don't think Athrun's the type to do that. You've been friends for years, Kira, you should know him better."

"If I knew him at all, mom, I'd have known he wasn't with Cagalli."

"Oh, Kira. You knew it, sweetheart."

"Mom?"

"Kira, if you had honestly thought that Athrun was dating your sister you'd have given him one of those 'you hurt her, I kill you' speeches. And probably given one to Cagalli as well. For a boy whose best friend is dating his twin, you were almost too comfortable with their relationship."

"Are you trying to tell me that I deluded myself into thinking they were together?"

"To keep yourself from realizing things that you clearly didn't want to know? Yes, Kira, I think you did it to preserve your relationships with both of them. Now stop being stupid and apologize. Have you seen what you've done to yourself, to Athrun? Kira the boy doesn't eat properly as it is, now you've added the inability to sleep on top of that? It's a miracle there hasn't been a news broadcast about the Chairman fainting at a Supreme Council meeting."

Kira really couldn't stop himself from grinning. That was so like Athrun.

And that is when he froze, dropping his mug of coffee on the floor, watching as it shattered in what seemed like slow motion- his mind slowing down the shattering ceramic to compensate for his whirling thoughts which resembled Athrun's driving, reckless, fast, and chaotic.

"Damnit Kira, at least invite him to your wedding. He's your best man."

"We never finalized-"

"Kira, who else will give that speech? Cagalli?"

_That hurt._

_

* * *

_

Athrun stands at the rehearsal dinner, intent on giving a speech. It's the first time he's seen Kira since the vacation. He knows he has to do something.

"I know the Best Man usually gives a speech at the reception where he tells as many embarrassing stories about his friend as possible, and I promise to fulfill my obligation to do so. Now, though, I have a different speech to make. I want to congratulate Lacus on following her heart. And I have to say, I'm happy that at least she found her happiness in a man I consider my brother. I wish them the best, honestly, and as much as he wants to return the favor, I have to disappoint. The name Zala will die with me, Kira. There is little I can do to change that, and even less that I want to. And because of that, I will spoil the hell out of your children and be the best uncle they could ever ask for. You better have kids Kira, 'cause Aunt Caridad will kill us both if we don't give her some grandkids to torment and coddle." He laughed at the image, shaking his head and waiting for the low grumble of accompanying laughter to die down.

"Good luck and congratulations. You'll need them both."

So he raises his glass, grins, and turns directly toward the engaged couple.

"I hope you don't mind, I have some things to finish before sunday, and I really should get started on it all."

He is waved away. Shinn follows him out.

"Aniki-"

"It's alright Shinn."

"No, no it isn't. He shouldn't be able to do this. Not to you."

"Shinn, what the fuck happened to you?"

"Athrun?"

"You're a good kid, you know that, right?"

"A-aniki?"

Athrun ruffles his hair and goes to his car. He drives back to the hotel the long way, but his speed more than makes up for the added distance. He isn't staying in the Attha mansion. He was invited, but thought better of it and booked a hotel room. Rumors would fly, but the peace was worth it. So was the absence of absolute hate in Kira's eyes. He was haunted by those violet eyes.

Kira looked to Lacus after the dinner party. He too was haunted by a pair of eyes- the stricken emeralds of his best friend.

"I don't think I can do this. Not until I'm sure."

She nodded, smiling through her tears. She'd never looked more beautiful than when she was prepared to give him away.

When Kira showed up at Athrun's door that night, neither spoke. Kira looked into his friends eyes and fell into him, vowing that this time, they would find the answers together.


End file.
